Just This Once
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Oneshot. Basically, I haven't seen that many Inuyasha Sango fanfics and this my attempt at one without abandoning my love of the actual pairings in the series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'd only own Inuyasha if I was Rumiko Takahashi…which I'm not…unfortunately.

**Note: **This is just a random idea that came to me. But don't get me wrong, I am not a Sango-Inuyasha relationship fan. I'm Sango-Miroku, Inuyasha Kagome all the way. I'd just thought if anything _did _happen between the hanyou and the tajiya, this is how it would happen.

Just This Once

Inuyasha stared at the wall as though he could see through the hut and at the well. _When was that damned wench going to return?_ Despite his constant denials, he got really anxious and worried when Kagome was gone. And Kagome was supposed to be here TODAY. He would go and get her, too, but he had to watch over Sango.

In a previous battle Sango had gotten her leg badly wounded in a way that she probably couldn't use it for a week or so from now. Now she was sitting in Kaede's hut bored out of her skull. She and Inuyasha were not very talkative at the moment. And despite what she kept telling herself, she wished Miroku was here. Or at least Shippo. They would be too, if not for her idiocy. She had the moronic idea of telling them to go out and have fun…she had Inuyasha here to protect her. The only thing that was keeping her from getting up and making sure that monk was out womanizing was her leg. They were over in another village and she was here with Inuyasha who had suddenly become the strong and SILENT type.

All he was doing was staring at the wall. What was so interesting about the wall? Sango sighed, realizing the only thing interesting about the wall was what was beyond it. He was waiting for Kagome, though he'd never admit it. He was so dense, how could he be so in love with someone and not know it?

Inuyasha glanced at Sango. She had been staring up at the ceiling for hours now, no doubtedly thinking about the monk. She was so dense, how could she be so in love with someone and not know it?

Sango gave Inuyasha a sidelong glance when he looked back at the wall. Suddenly she found heerself analyzing him. This was the guy who had **two **women fawning over him, no matter what he did or how idiotic he acted. Sango found herself searching for some sort of reason for this. Well…he was handsome…who knew that the body he had been 'cursed' with could be so blessing? He had wonderful, captivating, golden eyes and long, silver hair that Sango envied herself. He was strong, too. Not only did he have positively awesome physical attributes but he was also a pretty good guy if you could ove rhis attitude and density. He could make a pretty good hus- Sango shook her head of those thoughts. He was her _friend_. She was _Kagome's friend_. She couldn't start thinking about Inuyash that way. She wouldn't. But…no, she wouldn't he already had enough on his plate without her falling in love with him. Which she wouldn't, she couldn't, it was impossible for her to do.

That sake incident suddenly floated up into Inuyasha's mind. Sango had nearly…she almost kissed him. That was surreal and weird for Inuyasha. All that stuff she said too…she was drunk so she didn't mean it but it was so…what would've happened if Kagome hadn't been a bitch and punished _him _for Sango's drunken behaviour? His mind ventured into those thoughts and away from thoughts of Kagome. Inuyasha closed his eyes. _Inuyasha, stop. You are not going to think like that. You're life is screwed _enough _without you thinking like that about Sango. She is your _friend _and she is in love with _Miroku. _Besides, dumbass, you're in love with _Kikyo_ and Kagome'll kill you if she finds out. If you don anything then you might as well kiss life goodbye because after that the only thing you'll be kissing is the GROUND_. _Got it? Got it._

Sango looked at Inuyasha again her eyes dropping down to his lips. She vaguely wondered how good a kisser her **friend** was. He kissed both Kagome and Kikyo and it sounded like they enjoyed it. Maybe she would…_No Sango. You've already told yourself these are bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts. Not good thoughts. Bad thoughts. Get your mind out of the gutter._

Inuyasha sighed. _What if…_

Sango frowned. _What if…_

They both glanced at each other at the same time. And for one instant, _'what if'_ became _'just this once'_. They only needed to lean in to get close enough…

"Aye children," Kaede burst in and the two pulled apart instantaneously, blushing furiously. "What have ye been doing?"

"What happens between me, Kikyo and Kagome is ZERO PERCENT you're business, got that Sango?" Inuyasha acted so well he actually felt like Sango had said something.

"Then don't tell ME how I feel about Miroku, keep your keen sniffer away from my business!" It was random, but believable and probably explained her red face.

Kaede shook her head and left. "Ye fools, how is it that you can be so keen on each others feelings but not ye own.

After she left, Inuyasha and Sango watched her, they took a deep breath. That was almost a mistake they made. But thankfully…who were they kidding. They still had the adrenaline rush from it, their hearts were pounding. They looked into each other's eyes. They kissed for only a few minutes then pulled away. Refusing to face each other, it was pretty good. But there was no real emotion in it, thankfully. No butterfly stomach, no fluttering heart. It was, as ridiculous as this sounds, a kiss between friends.

"This never happened," Inuyasha declared after several awkward minutes.

Sango aceeded, "What never happened?"

They sat awkwardly a little bit longer before…

"Hey mutt face!" unfortunately an idiotic, jerk face wolf called for our awesome heroic hero of awesomeness.

"What the hell do you want you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha replied (I would've been a bit meaner like insulted Kouga's mother but I digress).

"Where's Kagome?" Kouga inquired.

Inuyasha left the hut. "Keh, she's at home. What's it to you, you pile of shit?"

Kouga glared, "So what're you doing here?"

"None of your business, butt breath," Inuyasha snarled.

Sango got up and out of the hut. "Why do you even bother with him?"

"Who the hell is this?" Kouga asked, not being able to identify the new voice.

"Sango," Inuyasha replied, "In case you hadn't notice, flea brain."

Kouga's eyes widened slyly, "So while Kagome was gone you've been filling your pleasures with this random villager."

"I'M NOT A RANDOM VILLAGER!" Sango cried.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'FILLING MY PLEASURES'?" Inuyasha cried red in the face.

Kouga shook his head in shame, "First the dead priestess and now this whore. Inuyasha do you even have the word faithful in your vocabulary?"

Sango screamed, "I'M NOT A WHORE!"

Inuyasha yelled, "Sango is my FRIEND and what happens between me and Kikyo is none of your effing business!"

"I could never understand why anyone would take a dead priestess over a live one," Kouga shook his head.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not taking anyone over the other," and before Kouga could make a comment about that, which was, by the way, too easy, Inuyasha remarked, "You're just jealous because I have two girls and you have none." And before Sango could comment on that (with her fist), he added, "That enjoy my company over yours. Heck, I probably have a whole lot more."

Kouga snorted, "Not true. I _do _have one girl who prefers mine over yours, K-"

"Ayame," Inuyasha cut in, "But you dumped her lovesick ass for the complete-not-interested-in-a-non-platonic-relationship-with-you Kagome. Dumbass."

"Kagome'll be dumping youm once she finds out what you did with Sankyo," Kouga retorted.

"SANGO!" Sango cut in.

Inuyasha picked Kouga up by one hand, "I **didn't** do **anything** with **Sango**."

"I'm back," Kagome had jumped out of the well.

Inuyasha dropped Kouga before Kagome could see and…well…thrash him down to the ground.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried and rushed towards her. When Kouga didn't grab her hands and say lovey-dovey nonsense like usual Kagome was surprised. _Maybe he finally got that I'm not interested_. Which was impossible because she hadn't hinted at it.

"Wolf," Inuyasha warned, knowing fully well what Kouga was planning.

Kouga took a deep breath, "Inuyasha and Sankyo-"

"SANGO!" Sango corrected, very irritated. She had limped over to see her friend.

"Whatever," Kouga shrugged, "anyways those two were all alone."

Kagome was oblivious, "Really? Where's Miroku?"

"He went out to have fun, Shippo went with him. Sango had given him permission," Inuyasha answered.

Sango suddenly recalled how happy he had looked when she said that. He seemed like she had given him the key to immortality. She was gritting her teeth with rage and regret.

Kouga had no idea who this Roku guy was, but he wasn't important. "Those two were _alone_ in a hut together. Just the two of them, alone."

Kagome blinked at Kouga, "Yeah, you told me that."

"Don't you have any idea what they could've done?" Kouga pushed, hoping she wasn't as idiotic as she was beginnning to seem.

"Yeah, talk," Kagome laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kouga slapped his forehead. "Look-"

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's shoulder, "Just shut up, jackass."

"She has a right to know," Kouga replied.

"Know what? Nothing freaking happened. You wouldn't know, you weren't there!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sure, like you were alone with that girl and nothing happened?" Kouga had one eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha snorted, despite the faint blush, "I'm not a pervert like you, dumbass!"

Kagome ignored their bickering and went to help her friend walk back to the hut. "Boys."

Sango nodded and giggled nervously, "Yeah."

"And the nerve of Kouga, thinking I would believe that you and Inuyasha…please," Kagome laughed, proving her intelligence.

Sango chuckled nervously again, "He doesn't even know who I am, the dumbass."

Kagome laughed, looking up at the sky and letting her hair fall back, Then she faced Sango and winked, "So is he a good kisser or what?"

Sango's eyes widened. This was not how she thought Kagome would react if she found out.

-Sango's prediction of Kagome's reaction-

_Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "How dare you? First Kikyo, now Sango! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" and onward like that until…_

_Kagome turned to Sango, eyes filled with rage and jealousy, "How dare YOU! I thought you were my friend! And then you betray me like this…?"_

_Sango was cowering with fear (Inuyasha was probably dead at this point) and managed, "How is this betrayal if you d-don't feel that way about Inuyasha?"_

_"Don't you worry your pretty, little, backstabbing, little, bitch head about that," Kagome seethed, "You've got bigger things to worry about." Kagome cracked her knuckles for emphasis and suddenly Sango wished Kagome was talking about Naraku._

Sango shook her head of those nightmarish thoughts, the Kagome she imagined was far worse than Naraku or any other demon. Then Sango thought optimistically, Kagome doesn't really know…not unless Sango or Inuyasha give anything away. And since Inuyasha is busy…

"Who knows what the hell you do when Kagome's not around? I mean, look what happened between you and Ayame!" Inuyasha retorted.

"As is, I'd do anything. I don't know who Ayu is but I'd never-" Kouga began.

Inuyasha interrupted, "Neither would I."

Sango finally responded to Kagome, after what she hoped appeared to Kagome as sheer horror and shock, "I have no idea what on earth your talking about!"

Kagome shook her head and laughed, "Forget it, as if you and Inuyash would even do something like that."

"Yeah," Sango giggled nervously and wiped the sweat off her brow, hoping Kagome didn't notice. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? Who am I kidding? I'm doing this to save MYSELF._

This came off more Inuyasha Sango then I had planned. But I really don't mind so, yeah...


	2. Chapter 2: Contest Version

**Disclaimer:** I'd only own Inuyasha if I was Rumiko Takahashi…which I'm not…unfortunately.

**Note: **This is a modification of the first chapter for a contest.

**Just This Once**

Inuyasha stared at the wall as though he could see through the hut and at the well. _When was that damned wench going to return?_ Despite his constant denials, he got really anxious and worried when Kagome was gone. And Kagome was supposed to be here TODAY. He would go and get her, too, but he had to watch over Sango.

In a previous battle Sango had gotten her leg badly wounded in a way that she probably couldn't use it for a week or so from now. Now she was sitting in Kaede's hut bored out of her skull. She and Inuyasha were not very talkative at the moment. And despite what she kept telling herself, she wished Miroku was here. Or at least Shippo. They would be too, if not for her idiocy. She had the moronic idea of telling them to go out and have fun…she had Inuyasha here to protect her. The only thing that was keeping her from getting up and making sure that monk was out womanizing was her leg. They were over in another village and she was here with Inuyasha who had suddenly become the strong and SILENT type.

All he was doing was staring at the wall. What was so interesting about the wall? Sango sighed; realizing the only thing interesting about the wall was what was beyond it. He was waiting for Kagome, though he'd never admit it. He was so dense, how could he be so in love with someone and not know it?

Inuyasha glanced at Sango. She had been staring up at the ceiling for hours now, no doubtedly thinking about the monk. She was so dense, how could she be so in love with someone and not know it?

Sango gave Inuyasha a sidelong glance when he looked back at the wall. Suddenly she found herself analyzing him. This was the guy who had **two **women fawning over him, no matter what he did or how idiotic he acted. Sango found herself searching for some sort of reason for this. Well…he was handsome…who knew that the body he had been 'cursed' with could be so blessing? He had wonderful, captivating, golden eyes and long, silver hair that Sango envied herself. He was strong, too. Not only did he have positively awesome physical attributes but he was also a pretty good guy if you could over his attitude and density. He could make a pretty good hus- Sango shook her head of those thoughts. He was her _friend_. She was _Kagome's friend_. She couldn't start thinking about Inuyasha that way. She wouldn't. But…no, she wouldn't he already had enough on his plate without her falling in love with him. Which she wouldn't, she couldn't, it was impossible for her to do.

That sake incident suddenly floated up into Inuyasha's mind. Sango had nearly…she almost kissed him. That was surreal and weird for Inuyasha. All that stuff she said too…she was drunk so she didn't mean it but it was so…what would've happened if Kagome hadn't been a bitch and punished _him _for Sango's drunken behaviour? His mind ventured into those thoughts and away from thoughts of Kagome. Inuyasha closed his eyes. _Inuyasha, stop. You are not going to think like that. You're life is screwed _enough _without you thinking like that about Sango. She is your _friend _and she is in love with _Miroku. _Besides, dumbass, you're in love with _Kikyo_ and Kagome'll kill you if she finds out. If you do anything then you might as well kiss life goodbye because after that the only thing you'll be kissing is the GROUND_. _Got it? Got it._

Sango looked at Inuyasha again her eyes dropping down to his lips. She vaguely wondered how good a kisser her **friend** was. He kissed both Kagome and Kikyo and it sounded like they enjoyed it. Maybe she would…_No Sango. You've already told yourself these are bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts. Not good thoughts. Bad thoughts. Get your mind out of the gutter._

Inuyasha sighed. _What if…_

Sango frowned. _What if…_

They both glanced at each other at the same time. And for one instant, _'what if'_ became _'just this once'_. They only needed to lean in to get close enough…

"Aye children," Kaede burst in and the two pulled apart instantaneously, blushing furiously. "What have ye been doing?"

"What happens between me, Kikyo and Kagome is ZERO PERCENT you're business, got that Sango?" Inuyasha acted so well he actually felt like Sango had said something.

"Then don't tell ME how I feel about Miroku, keep your keen sniffer away from my business!" It was random, but believable and probably explained her red face.

Kaede shook her head and left. "Ye fools, how is it that you can be so keen on each others feelings but not on ye own.

After she left, Inuyasha and Sango watched her; they took a deep breath. That was almost a mistake they made. But thankfully…who were they kidding? They still had the adrenaline rush from it; their hearts were pounding. They looked into each other's eyes. They kissed for only a few minutes then pulled away. Refusing to face each other, it was pretty good. But there was no real emotion in it, thankfully. No butterfly stomach, any fluttering heart. It was, as ridiculous as this sounds, a kiss between friends.

"This never happened," Inuyasha declared after several awkward minutes.

Sango acceded, "What never happened?"

They sat awkwardly a little bit longer before…

"Hey mutt face!" unfortunately an idiotic, jerk face wolf called for our awesome heroic hero of awesomeness.

"What the hell do you want you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha replied (I would've been a bit meaner like insulted Kouga's mother but I digress).

"Where's Kagome?" Kouga inquired.

Inuyasha left the hut. "Keh, she's at home. What's it to you, you pile of shit?"

Kouga glared, "So what're you doing here?"

"None of your business, butt breath," Inuyasha snarled.

Sango got up and out of the hut. "Why do you even bother with him?"

"Who the hell is this?" Kouga asked, not being able to identify the new voice.

"Sango," Inuyasha replied, "In case you hadn't notice, flea brain."

Kouga's eyes widened slyly, "So while Kagome was gone you've been filling your pleasures with this random villager."

"I'M NOT A RANDOM VILLAGER!" Sango cried.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'FILLING MY PLEASURES'?" Inuyasha cried red in the face.

Kouga shook his head in shame, "First the dead priestess and now this whore. Inuyasha do you even have the word faithful in your vocabulary?"

Sango screamed, "I'M NOT A WHORE!"

Inuyasha yelled, "Sango is my FRIEND and what happens between me and Kikyo is none of your effing business!"

"I could never understand why anyone would take a dead priestess over a live one," Kouga shook his head.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not taking anyone over the other," and before Kouga could make a comment about that, which was, by the way, too easy, Inuyasha remarked, "You're just jealous because I have two girls and you have none." And before Sango could comment on that (with her fist), he added, "That enjoy my company over yours. Heck, I probably have a whole lot more."

Kouga snorted, "Not true. I _do _have one girl who prefers mine over yours, K-"

"Ayame," Inuyasha cut in, "But you dumped her lovesick ass for the complete-not-interested-in-a-non-platonic-relationship-with-you Kagome. Dumbass."

"Kagome'll be dumping you once she finds out what you did with Sankyo," Kouga retorted.

"SANGO!" Sango cut in.

Inuyasha picked Kouga up by one hand, "I **didn't** do **anything** with **Sango**."

"I'm back," Kagome had jumped out of the well.

Inuyasha dropped Kouga before Kagome could see and…well…thrash him down to the ground.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried and rushed towards her. When Kouga didn't grab her hands and say lovey-dovey nonsense like usual Kagome was surprised. _Maybe he finally got that I'm not interested_. Which was impossible because she hadn't hinted at it.

"Wolf," Inuyasha warned, knowing fully well what Kouga was planning.

Kouga took a deep breath, "Inuyasha and Sankyo-"

"SANGO!" Sango corrected, very irritated. She had limped over to see her friend.

"Whatever," Kouga shrugged, "anyway those two were all alone."

Kagome was oblivious, "Really? Where's Miroku?"

"He went out to have fun, Shippo went with him. Sango had given him permission," Inuyasha answered.

Sango suddenly recalled how happy he had looked when she said that. He seemed like she had given him the key to immortality. She was gritting her teeth with rage and regret.

Kouga had no idea who this Roku guy was, but he wasn't important. "Those two were _alone_ in a hut together. Just the two of them, alone."

Kagome blinked at Kouga, "Yeah, you told me that."

"Don't you have any idea what they could've done?" Kouga pushed, hoping she wasn't as idiotic as she was beginning to seem.

"Yeah, talk," Kagome laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kouga slapped his forehead. "Look-"

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's shoulder, "Just shut up, jackass."

"She has a right to know," Kouga replied.

"Know what? Nothing freaking happened. You wouldn't know, you weren't there!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sure, like you were alone with that girl and nothing happened?" Kouga had one eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha snorted, despite the faint blush, "I'm not a pervert like you, dumbass!"

Kagome ignored their bickering and went to help her friend walk back to the hut. "Boys."

Sango nodded and giggled nervously, "Yeah."

"And the nerve of Kouga, thinking I would believe that you and Inuyasha…please," Kagome laughed, proving her intelligence.

Sango chuckled nervously again, "He doesn't even know who I am, the dumbass."

Kagome laughed, looking up at the sky and letting her hair fall back, and then she faced Sango and winked, "So is he a good kisser or what?"

Sango's eyes widened. This was not how she thought Kagome would react if she found out.

-Sango's prediction of Kagome's reaction-

_Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "How dare you? First Kikyo, now Sango! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" and onward like that until…_

_Kagome turned to Sango, eyes filled with rage and jealousy, "How dare YOU! I thought you were my friend! And then you betray me like this…?"_

_Sango was cowering with fear (Inuyasha was probably dead at this point) and managed, "How is this betrayal if you d-don't feel that way about Inuyasha?"_

_"Don't you worry your pretty, little, backstabbing, little, bitch head about that," Kagome seethed, "You've got bigger things to worry about." Kagome cracked her knuckles for emphasis and suddenly Sango wished Kagome was talking about Naraku._

Sango shook her head of those nightmarish thoughts, the Kagome she imagined was far worse than Naraku or any other demon. Then Sango thought optimistically, Kagome doesn't really know…not unless Sango or Inuyasha give anything away. And since Inuyasha is busy…

"Who knows what the hell you do when Kagome's not around? I mean, look what happened between you and Ayame!" Inuyasha retorted.

"As is, I'd do anything. I don't know who Ayu is but I'd never-" Kouga began.

Inuyasha interrupted, "Neither would I."

Sango finally responded to Kagome, after what she hoped appeared to Kagome as sheer horror and shock, "I have no idea what on earth you're talking about!"

Kagome shook her head and laughed, "Forget it, as if you and Inuyasha would even do something like that."

"Yeah," Sango giggled nervously and wiped the sweat off her brow, hoping Kagome didn't notice. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? Who am I kidding? I'm doing this to save MYSELF._ Sango sighed and a light blush appeared across her face. The butterfly feeling that she was searching for before had suddenly made a late appearance. _Me and Inuyasha…?_ Sango felt herself wondering, the kiss was a great one but it was a one-time thing. She glanced over at the Kagome who had finally decided to intervene.

"She's so lucky…" Sango commented before she could catch herself.

Kagome sighed, "Kouga…"

"Fine! But you'll be sorry when you catch mutt face locking lips with that Sankyo chick!" Kouga replied then dashed away.

Kagome laughed, "As if…"

"Uh-huh…" Inuyasha replied, averting his gaze. He would never admit it but he had been thinking…about Sango. He couldn't…he doesn't…but the fluttery feeling that had been lacking before hit him at full force. Could he like Sango? She's an awesome friend, cool and funny…very pretty…he had heard enough rants from Miroku to know what's to like about Sango. It was a little difficult for him to find reasons not to like about Sango. Could he…

_Could I…_ Sango's eyes widened sharply. "Oh no…I do!"

_Shit…I do…_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who had found the sky quite interesting. "But Kagome…"

"Huh?" Kagome turned to him.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nothing Kagome…"

Sango sighed, "Sorry Kagome…"

Kagome smiled, "That's funny, I thought you said my name."

"Feh, hearing things now are we…" Inuyasha retorted, indignant. _I am so screwed. So screwed!_

_I'm such a terrible friend…_ Sango felt guilt fill her heart. _How could I…_

Inuyasha felt like banging his head against a wall or a tree. _Why do I always do this kind of stuff…_

Kagome, oblivious, whistled and smiled. _I can't believe Kouga could suggest Inuyasha and Sango…it is to laugh. It's so ridiculous…those two…? Hahahahahahaha…_ Kagome was beginning to scare herself, she turned to Inuyasha to find him deep in thought.

_So screwed…d-e-a-d._ Inuyasha thought. _Maybe, Sango doesn't feel the same way! _He thought excitedly.

Sango lit up. _Maybe Inuyasha doesn't feel the same way…_

_But…_ they both thought, _am I really okay with that?_ _Maybe just this once was one time too many…_ They frowned simultaneously.


End file.
